Dark Pewds & Darkiplier
by DeliaUnique
Summary: You ever wonder if PewDiePie and Markiplier were bad?There is the answer...Enjoy this mystery story. Will be 3 chapters. Still in progress.
_**Dark Team**_

It's night.A late night.It's are in bed,gone with thoughts You can't you can't because of the school? Or the horror film you just saw it ? I don't know.

You're so why at that hour?It's normal for a girl who is gone with her get up out of the bed and went to kitchen. You take some snacks and went back to your room. Finally, you open the laptop to watch some of Pewds's videos and some of Mark' their videos, you just asked _''I wonder what could happened if Pewds and Mark were bad?'' ._

Suddenly,a broken mirror sound distracted you… You decided to check what is that mirror was in living room. Slowly, you heard a voice that says _''Will you go with me?'' ._ It was a manly voice. You recognized that was Mark's voice. You turn around to see who is behind you.

 _It was Mark._ His dark eyes hypnotized you. His messy black hair hypnotized. You couldn't do anythinh. You whispered something : _''Leave me alone…''._ Mark looks at you with a puppy face,then pushed you in the mirror. You screamed so loud that your echoes remained in the house.

 _ **. . .**_

You woke up in a basement. Your eyes was so tired. You were so scared. The chains that you were linked was so heavy that you couldn't get up from the cold to escape, you heard sounds of shoes. Slowly, Mark came him was Pewds with such a serious face. _''What do you want?'' ,_ you say it scared. '' _We won't hurt you, little girl.''_ , says Mark.

Mark was leaning and also Pewds. They watched at you so serious,then their eyes became dark. Pewds's blue eyes become dark that you can see your also do the thing. _''Please,leave me home!What do you want from me...?''._ You were so scared. _''Please, leave me alone!''._ Then you started crying. _''You see,little girl, you wanted to see how is world if we was we are.'',_ says Mark with a thick voice. _''We destroyed the entire world. This is our became the kings of this world'',_ says Pewds. _''But you, Pewds...You were so funny and you make me laugh everyday!What is wrong with you two?And also you ,Mark!''_ you says with tears in your eyes.

'' _Little girl,you...''._ says Mark but was interrupted by you. _''No!I want home! I want my food while watching at Good Mark and Good Pewds!''_ Mark watched at Pewds and suddenly, Pewds takes your breath with a tissue. You tried to scream and escape,but Mark kept you still and fainted.

You woke up in a bed. A cold bed ,while Mark and Pewds was watching at you,waiting to woke up. _''Where am I ? '' Please tell me, I am home...! '',_ you says tired. _''No,you're still in our 're not gonna leave this world.'',_ says Pewds. _''Why?'' . ''You are special,little girl , we need you.'' ''For what?''. ''You are a .We are men. And we need a queen. We got it,little girl?''_ says Mark while he touched with his cold hand your cheek. _''I am not gonna be your queen! This is insane! You are crazy! I am on my way to go home!''_ while you said that ,you get up out of bed and tried to escape,but the kings held you. _''LET ME me!Please!Someone help me!'' ._

Mark was absolutely angry and slaped you. From that slap you start to cry. _''Bastards! Leave me alone!''._ Pewds has gotten your hands and started to threaten you. _''Listen to me, little girl! You have to become our queen! Do you understand?''. ''And if I do not wanted? What will happen?_ ''you says with nervousity _. ''We have to ...rape you.''_ says Mark calm. You started scream as a banshee.

Mark and Pewds was surprised by your said _''The wailing women...A before our eyes. You can understand,Mark?This is our chance. We need are the key for our success,little girl.''_ They left the room,leaving you alone. You fell asleep for eight hours. you woke up. Also,you observed that is still night. Pewds came in your room and talk to you. _''Why me?Why me...?Explain me ,please.''._ Pewds,slowly touch your bottom lip,with his cold and venous tried to ignore this ,but you actually liked it,but you don't want to make him feel it. _''Little girl,I feel you.I feel that you like it,but you actually don't want to make me feel it,isn't it?'. ''Is not your bussines...!Well I have to become your queen.I don't want to be raped by two guys that they are older than me and...''_ you was interrupted by Pewds which kissed you. His cold lips touched your warm lips. You feel him,that is something wrong with him. You broke the kiss.

'' _What is wrong,little girl?''._ _''You...You are going to die...''_. Pewds,in that moment was surprised by your predict. From behind,Mark stabbed screamed so loud that you affect Mark's ears,but he still tooks you. _''Leave me alone!Where will go? Stop! Help me! Pewds!'' . ''You can't do anything,little girl! You will be mine!'' ._ In that moment,you screamed,but after 10 seconds of screaming ,you woke up a little eyes can't see anything,but they can see Pewds's body still alive,coming closer to you. You fainted again. You woke up again,seeing Pewds stabbing violently Mark's chest. _''No...Leave him alone...''_ then you fainted again.

'' _I am home? I am in my bright little room?Do I need to go to school?..._

 **. . .**

 **CHAPTER 1 [END]**


End file.
